One image forming apparatus known in the art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-304748, and includes a device body and a reading device for reading documents. The reading device is pivotably movable about a pivoting axis between a closed state in which the reading device is resting on the top surface of the device body and an open state in which the reading device is separated from the top surface of the device body. The device body includes a guide for guiding the pivotal movement of the reading device.